Nuestro Secreto, Por Siempre Eterno
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: '¿Qué miras?-Pregunte de mala gana, no es como si Heather me tratase bien siempre. . .' Dedicado a nuestra rubia favorita! ¡Felices 17 Nia!


**Muy Buenas tardes, noches o la hora en la que leen esto n-n , bueno, hoy es ¡13 de Enero! :D! Pero no es cualquier 13 de enero n _n , es un 13 de enero especial :3 hace 17 años justo hoy nació una persona que muchos conocen n-n (Sobre todo por sus sobresalientes Oc's xD!) Ella es. . . *tan tan tan* ¡Nia! (Nia/Neko Night) Esta vez entrego su regalo de cumpleaños justo a la fecha! C: (Espero ser la primera en dedicarte un fic este año :3) ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado Nia! n_n**

_**PD: Todo está en Punto de vista de Gwen ;)**_

* * *

><p>Nuestro Secreto, por Siempre Eterno<p>

* * *

><p>Me levante de mi cama con sueño y temor, temor de verla. . .<p>

Simplemente me puse mi ropa habitual para poder tomar un vaso de leche y poder irme, disfrutando cada segundo de libertad mientras lo hacía, retrasarme era justo mi anhelo, no quería mirarla si quiera, yo. . .continuo con miedo, miedo de no poder contenerme algún día.

Camine hacia la institución de manera lenta, cruce aquellas puertas grandes y blancas que el edificio posee, justo entre a mi salón, tarde, como siempre he llegado nuevamente tarde. Tome asiento detrás de ella, aquella a la que amo y temo, la concentración en el trabajo era realmente difícil considerando el hecho de tenerla justo a ella frente a mí, ella nunca me ha notado, y no espero que lo haga, prefiero disfrutar su imagen en silencio, secretamente. . . Me acerque sin que se percatara de mi presencia, a su cuello, y aspire su delicioso y caro perfume. Retire mi rostro cuidadosamente, advirtiendo que nadie me hubiese visto, sin embargo. . .volteo, Heather, la chica que amo y odio, la chica que me hace la vida casi imposible, y de la que cabe posibilidad, este muy enamorada. . .volteo, me miro con aquellos ojos avellana, fríos y oscuros, pero. . .al cruzarse su mirada con la mía, lo sentí. . .

* * *

><p>Nuestro Secreto, por Siempre Eterno<p>

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, al parecer ella no, pues volvió a su antigua posición de manera ignorante hacia mi ser. El resto del día transcurrió normalmente respecto a clases, más sin embargo, aun quedaba una, atletismo.<p>

Al comenzar simplemente di un par de vueltas alrededor, debo admitir que choque, y varias veces, pues aquel corto short de mi peli negra favorita era una distracción demasiado grande para mí. Para mi suerte, la clase termino, me dirigí a los vestidores de mujeres para poder enjuagarme un poco, como era viernes seguro estarían vacios. Justo cuando salía de una rápida ducha. . . la vi. . .

Yo apenas poseía una toalla, y ella, recién había llegado completamente bañada en sudor, nuestras miradas volvían a cruzarse. . .

* * *

><p>Nuestro Secreto, por Siempre Eterno<p>

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Qué miras?<em>-Pregunte de mala gana, no es como si Heather me tratase bien siempre. . .

_-Nada_-Me respondió con una picara sonrisa, seguidamente coloco sus brazos en mi espalda para abrazarme justo por detrás. . .No haría ningún movimiento, aquella sensación era placentera.

Me jalo bruscamente hacia la pared tirándome la toalla, rodeando mi cintura con una de sus piernas-Heather-Susurre a la vez que me envió una mirada traviesa.

-_¿Sucede algo?_-Me hablo acercando su rostro al mío. No me di cuenta, cuando menos lo espere, sus labios rozaban los míos dulcemente, fue demasiado veloz. . .correspondí el beso intentando profundizarlo un poco más, y lo logre, ella se deshizo de su blusa y. . .

El beso continuo aun más apasionado, ella comenzó a bajar más por mi cuerpo. . .

* * *

><p>Nuestro secreto, por Siempre Eterno<p>

* * *

><p>Al terminar el acto ambas sudábamos, cansadas, cada una desviando la mirada a diferentes puntos. Me sentía completa, aquello que acababa de pasar, fuese lo que fuese, había sido la sensación más hermosa en toda mi vida. En aquel vestidor donde nos entregamos una a la otra, había una ventana, se podía ver aquella fusión de azul y rojo en el majestuoso cielo. . .<p>

Era como un espectáculo solo para nosotras.

Heather se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse, al ver ello decidí imitarla, ninguna dijo ni una sola palabra, no hacía falta en lo absoluto. Antes de salir tomo su bolso y volteo a verme. . .

Me sentía herida, decepcionada, avergonzada, yo me había enamorado de ella y ni siquiera su opinión me brindaba. Me sonrió, avanzo hacia mí y tomo mi mano, la seguí. La oji negra me condujo hacia el exterior de nuestro edificio, aquel cielo se tornaba de un gris un tanto oscuro, se sentía un aire húmedo, y unas cuantas gotas cayendo de vez en ves.

Ambas observaron aquel comienzo de lluvia en silencio. . .hasta que esta comenzó a hacerse más rápida y ruidosa. Heather soltó mi mano, no sin antes darme un casto beso bajo aquella llovizna.

Aquella tarde era nuestro secreto. _Nuestro Secreto. . .por Siempre Eterno._

* * *

><p><strong>Un Gwether :3<strong>

**:D! ¿Qué tal? Trate de darle el 'toque poetico' que mencionaste un dia que te gustaba en los fics n.n ¡ En este no me inspire en ningún poema, me siento orgullosa por eso! xD Espero que te haya gustado c: Si no pues. ..me dices xD! Recuerda que ¡Se te aprecia mucho! :D**

**(PD: Hoy es el primer Viernes del 'Te Aprecio' Del año *-* ¡Los aprecio! *-*)**

**Bien, Nia, ¡Disfruta tus 17! :D (Aun recuerdo cuando tenias 15 :'D xD la sentimental de mi ha salido a la luz xD)**

**Cuiidense mucho! **

**Los quiero!**

**Bye!**

**¡Felices 17 Niia!**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
